In current television systems, a user may order programming content from a service provider. For example, if a user decides to select and order a pay-per-view cable program, sporting event or some other entertainment package, the user is required to view or select a particular program or package with a remote control. The user would then need to call the service provider to confirm or complete the selection of a program or package.
As calling the service provider is often annoying and possibly time-consuming, e.g., the service provider is busy handling other requests, there is a need for better alternatives or solutions. One solution to this problem is to electronically process a spoken request or command from the user or consumer. Such electronic processing of the spoken command requires accurate and reliable speech recognition, which, in turn, requires a very powerful computer. However, the local implementation of such a powerful computer, e.g., in a cable box, would adversely increase the cost of the providing pay-per-view services with the television systems.
Therefore, a need exists in the art for a system and a concomitant method for economically providing video content in response to a spoken command.